1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manifold systems and more particularly pertains to a new variable burner orifice furnace manifold for reducing the amount of heating fuel used without reducing the heating ability of the furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of manifold systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, manifold systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art manifold systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,908; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,196; U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,948; U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,021; U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,178; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,509; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,284; U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,215; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,070; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,094.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new variable burner orifice furnace manifold. The inventive device includes a manifold pipe with a plurality of spaced apart gas exit openings between its open supply end and its closed end. The gas exit openings are inserted into the burner assembly of a furnace and the supply end is attached to an external heating fuel supply. A valve permitting selective opening and closing is included on the manifold pipe. The valve is positioned on the manifold pipe so that no more than half the total number of gas exit openings are positioned between the valve and the manifold pipe closed end. When the valve is closed, gas flow through the gas exit openings between the valve and the closed end is shut off while gas flow through the gas exit openings between the valve and the open supply end is unaffected.
In these respects, the variable burner orifice furnace manifold according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the amount of heating fuel used without reducing the heating ability of the furnace.